


Sanders Sides One Shots

by Bookworm16



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides have mismatched and glowing eyes, Deceit has mismatched and glowing eyes, I don't know what I was doing with this, Light Sides have wings, Logan has wings, Logan is Oogi Boogie, More tags to be added, Nightmare Before Christmas AU, Patton is Santa Clause, Remus IS the Dragon Witch, Remus has mismatched and glowing eyes, Roman has wings, The Dark Sides are Logan's Minions, Virgil has both, Virgil has mismatched and glowing eyes, Virgil has wings, Wing AU, one shot series, patton has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: Various one-shots that come to mind or are requested. If there's something you really want to see written ask in the comments and I will try my best to do it justice.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil accidentally leaves his personal haven and almost reveals his biggest secret to the Light Sides.

Virgil sighed contentedly as Panic! At The Disco filled his corner of the Imagination. It was times like this when he was absolutely sure no one could disturb him, that he allowed his biggest secret and shame loose. Virgil had wings. And yeah, when every Light Side had wings it didn't seem like that big of a deal, but his wings were only half the problem. Virgil also had mismatched and glowing eyes, a trait that only Dark Sides had.

Of the two things, the wings were definitely the harder to hide, but that didn't make hiding his Darker traits any easier.

The only reason Virgil didn't have a full-blown panic attack every five minutes from the stress, was because Deceit and Remus had known about the conflicting attributes for years and even helped him with grooming and caring for his Lighter traits. It had even been Remus who taught Virgil how to fly by transforming into a half-human half-dragon creature that had unintentionally inspired Roman's Dragon Witch. Even after Patton, Logan, and Roman had accepted him, Virgil couldn't bring himself to tell them. It was just too big a leap.

As one song faded and another one started up, Virgil allowed himself to glide slowly through the air. It was surprisingly soothing.

At least, it was. Until Virgil heard the loud trumpeting sounds of Roman on another quest. The sound was surprisingly close and startled Virgil into dropping several feet in the air, causing him to panic even further making him crash face-first into a giant oak tree.

The oak itself caused Virgil more panic than his crash because it meant he had somehow exited his corner of the Imagination and into the unclaimed portion, where anyone could see his wings.

Cursing himself under his breath, Virgil quickly righted himself and tried to fold his wings in. Only to wince in pain as various twigs, leaves, small branches, and loose feathers came in with them. That would be a pain to groom later.

As quietly as possible, Virgil hopped down from the high branches and tried to make his way back to his room. Virgil decided that someone must have hated his guts and was trying to murder him slowly when not only Roman's distinct wings (a flamboyant red with gold accent feathers) but also Patton's softer wings (various shades of light blue and grey) and just to add the freakin' cherry on top Longan's bold wings (dark blue mixed in with white-tipped feathers making it look like the night sky) came into view.

Virgil folded in on himself and pulled his wings as tightly to his back as he could (not very far, thanks to all the extras in them), as the three of them drew closer.

"Our Dark and stormy knight! I didn't think you wished to join us on our adventure!" Roman said.

"Yes, we would have waited for you had we known you wanted to join us, Virgil." Logan added.

Virgil could only slightly shrug, too freaked out to even try speaking. Patton seemed to notice his distress, but before the fatherly figure could even take a step forward to ask what was wrong, Remus showed up at Virgil's side. "I'll be taking Virgil now!" Remus shouted as he grabbed the anxious side and teleported him away from the shocked and enraged faces of the Light Sides.


	2. Virgil Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil relaxes as the Duke helps him out.

Nestled safely in Remus's corner of the Imagination, Virgil allowed himself to relax. The differences between Roman's corner and Remus's were surprisingly few, the biggest one being that Remus's was a lot darker. It was a soothing darkness and the fact that the darker side of Creativity had started removing the twigs and leaves that had been stuck in his wings. Virgil could be happy about one thing concerning his wings, they were a dark purple, near black, and easily hidden in the shadows.

"Thanks, Remus."

The Duke hummed in reply, too focused on cleaning the last of the debris. Grooming Virgil's wings was one of the few times he didn't spout everything that came out of his mouth. Something about the feathers just relaxed the green man.

Before Virgil could get too relaxed, the ominous sound of wing beats filled the air, and both Dark Sides tensed.

"It's time to leave Virgil!" Remus said pushing his friend deeper into his corner of the Imagination. "My brother wants to play!" Remus's morningstar appeared in his hand, even as shadows enveloped Virgil.

Remus grinned maniacally as Roman shouted, "RETURN VIRGIL YOU POORLY DRESSED FIEND!"

"POORLY DRESSED!? I'M NOT DRESSED AT ALL!" The Duke replied standing stark in front of his twin.

"YOU WILL RETURN VIRGIL!"

"I think dolphins are pink!"

"...WHAT?!"

The brothers traded words as quickly as they traded blows and Virgil was really starting to worry about his hearing... and Remus's sanity. He curled further into the shadows and was content to wait for the twins to exhaust themselves.

Five minutes in and Virgil once again heard wings flapping through the air, although much quieter than Roman's had. Then, not two feet in front of where he was hiding, Patton and Logan touched down, and started searching for him.

"Virgil!" Patton whisper yelled, "Can you hear me!"

"Patton, I do not believe that speaking in such a manner will help us find Virgil." Logan whispered.

"But we have to find him!"

"And we wIIII-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Logan shouted as a tentacle grabbed his foot and lifted him off the ground.

"Did you really think you'd be able to sneak into _my_ corner of the Imagination?" Remus laughed at the two dangling sides, while also dodging Roman. "This. Is. My. Kingdom!" he enunciated each word by shaking the two sides.

" _LET THEM GO!_ " Roman shouted as he sliced through the tentacles and freed Logan and Patton. Roman's attack distracted Remus enough that the shadows around Virgil fell away and left him in plain view of the Light Sides.

"VIRGIL!" Patton shouted as he dived towards his dark strange son, with Logan and Roman hot on his tail.

Before they could land, Virgil felt a cool gloved hand land on his shoulder, and a calm voice say, "Virgil will not be coming with me." before he was once again whisked away.

" _NOOOOO!!!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought/any ideas you may have!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> See ya next time!


	3. Virgil Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light Sides are frazzled.  
> Thomas is tired.  
> The Duke and Deceit are just trying to help.  
> And Virgil is done.

Thomas was lying down, nursing a killer headache when Logan and Patton appeared looking rather frantic and frazzled. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked concerned.

"JANUS TOOK VIRGIL!" Patton cried.

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed. But the moral side was already in a tizzy talking at a million miles an hour as his wings got even more ruffled. Logan's faced betrayed no emotion but his wings showed just how agitated he was.

"Can someone _please_ explain what's going on?!"

At that moment, Roman popped up with Remus tied up and grinning behind him. "What is going on Thomas is that Remus and Dec-Janus have conspired to keep Virgil away from us!"

"Why?" The question was directed at Remus.

The darker twin only grinned wider, "Why should I tell you? We have just as much right to Virgil's time as you."

"NOT IF YOU KIDNAP HIM!" Patton cried, actually angry for once, and Remus almost looked offended.

"Kidnap? Us? While that is something I might do. Never Janus. We were merely helping Virgil. Like the good ole' days!"

"There was nothing ' _good_ ' about those days." Logan stated, speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

"I would say otherwise!"

Thomas just rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. This was turning out to be a day. "Where is Virgil now?"

"With Janus in his room of course!" Remus cheerfully answered. "Do you have any deodorant?" They all paused and looked at Remus, who shrugged. "What? I'm hungry."

Logan shook his head and turned to Thomas, "You will need to come with us for this, Thomas. We cannot directly enter De-Janus's 'room' without you." Thomas just nodded his head and thought about his headspace when he needed to lie, hide the truth, or avoid confrontation. Before long the five sunk down into Thomas's mind.

\---

The first thing any of them noticed was that it was dark. Not with any imagery or style, it was literally dark. Of the five only Remus could see, all the others could see were his glowing eyes, "Mother of Mufasa! Why is it so dark in here! And why are you glowing!?" Roman yelled.

"Husssssh!" A voice hissed, they all looked for where the sound came from until they noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Virgil hasssss _not_ just fallen asssleep and I _will_ have you wake him!" Janus growled.

Roman glared right on back, as Patton made little 'awe' sounds, and Logan tried to adjust to the darkness, Thomas just wanted a nap, "We wouldn't even be here if you and Remus hadn't stolen Virgil in the first place!" The prince whisper yelled.

Janus allowed the lowest amount of light so that they could all see him shrug. "Virgil _wanted_ to see you all, so we obliged and _hindered_ him."

"I just want to say Virgil is much more fun to play with!" Remus added.

Before anyone could retort, a muffled grumble sounded from behind the deceitful side. _"We didn't wake you."_ Janus said disappointedly.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet." Virgil sighed, hoping the room would be dark enough that no one would see his wings as he slipped on his hoodie. "Thanks for the nap J."

_"It was quite the chore."_

The anxious side sighed as he adjusted his hoodie around his wings. "Well. Let's go." Virgil herded the others out of Janus's room shooting both Remus and Janus a small smirk as he did.

Once they were back in the 'main room' of Thomas's mind, the questions started, "What exactly was that Virgil?"

"I didn't know you were so close with them kiddo!"

"Why did you just let them take you like that?!"

" **HEY**!" Virgil shouted, quieting the room instantly. " **You all need to take a** chill pill. You're stressing Thomas." With a sigh he continued, "Not today. Questions can wait until tomorrow. Right now, here's what's going to happen. Thomas is going to sink out and go to bed, this whole thing has wreaked havoc on him. You three are going to go do what you do when you need to destress. And I am going to go to my room and pass out for twelve hours because this has been stressful as fudge." Without another word, Virgil did exactly as he said he would. Thomas had left immediately after Virgil said he could. Which left Roman, Patton, and Logan to their own devices.


	4. Virgil Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets caught up on the madness that went on in his own head.  
> Virgil makes a choice.

The next morning Thomas summoned all the Sides into the living room so they could figure out what exactly had happened. Luckily it seemed that the six Sides had found some semblance of calm over the course of the night because Thomas woke up sans migraine.

As Thomas lounged on the couch facing the Sides he turned to Virgil and asked, "What happened exactly?"

Virgil shrugged and told the whole story with many interruptions from Roman and Remus, neither of whom could keep their mouths shut.

When Virgil finished Logan asked a question that had been bothering him since the whole debacle had started, "Virgil, why did our presence cause you to panic?"

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the anxious Side answered, "It was partly because of the shock of not being in my own space anymore." Beneath his hoodie, Virgil could feel his wings start to ruffle as he weighed the pros and cons of telling the Light Sides for the billionth time.

"Only partly Kiddo?" Patton asked, trying not to sound hurt.

Before Virgil could answer Remus moved from his 'spot' next to Roman to drape himself over the other Side and Janus moved to sit next to the purple storm cloud and throw his legs across Virgil's lap. Surprisingly, this actually helped Virgil make his decision.

"The other part Patton was because I didn't exactly want you three to find out I have wings because I hit a tree and."

Logan nodded, "That is perfectly logic-WHAT?!"

Pulling off his hoodie to the shocked and stunned faces of his family Virgil stretched his wings and said, "Oh yeah, I have wings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought/any ideas you may have!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> See ya next time!


	5. A Sanders Nightmare Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nightmare Before Christmas AU that took a weird spin.

Patton whimpered as he was dropped to the ground. Of all nights this had to happen! It didn't help that the people, from what he could see, that had kidnapped him seemed to come straight from his nightmares. One of them laughed, "Heavier than ya look aren't cha!" Then Patton was removed from the bag and he caught his first real glimpse of the three who were behind this.

Right off the bat, Patton noticed that the three were almost identical save their clothes. One wore what appeared to be extravagant royal clothes twisted from their original colors to black and green. The second one would have looked right at home with many teenagers Patton had seen. It was the last of the three that really scared the normally jolly man, he was the one that kept them from being identical with half of his face covered in scales and a bright yellow snake's eye instead of a brown one, almost devoid of any emotion. Almost.

"Please, just let me go," Patton begged. The yellow one stepped forward and smiled, Patton sagged in relief. "Thank y-"

"Of course we'll just release you because you asked nicely."

With that, the three turned and left him tied up in the darkroom. Patton continued to struggle, time seeming to drag on until he was sure half the night must have passed. Suddenly the door opened and Patton turned his pleading to the new figure, "Please! You have to let me go! The children are expecting me!"

"What an annoying racket. I'll never be able to study with him going on like that." Logan said without looking up from his book. "Shut him up."

The green one hefted his Morningstar menacingly with a smile, "If you insist!"

"Virgil." The newcomer suddenly said, "Calm him down so that he stops yelling. Do not kill him, Remus."

"Always ruining my fun Logan!"

Newly named Logan was once again absorbed in his book, "Make sure he lives through the night, Janus."

"Of course not."

Before Patton could understand the conversation that had just occurred the one in purple, presumably Virgil, sat next to him, making him jump. Virgil rolled his eyes at the fear, before reaching his hand out to the shaking Patton, "Relax, it only hurts for a second." Patton started shaking even more at that, just before Virgil touched him Patton squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

Then, all of a sudden it was like he was fine. Hesitantly, Patton opened his eyes to find Virgil chewing on something light blue and swirly. "See? Only hurts a second." The purple-clad man said almost as an afterthought. "Now that you're calm any questions?"

"Why am I here?"

Virgil rolled his eyes again, "Bossman Roman told us to get you."

"Bossman Roman?"

"You met him briefly earlier. He was dressed in red, looked like he was trying to pass himself off as you."

"Oh. Where am I?"

"Halloweentown."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I mean we don't have any plans to kill you. You probably won't even be here long enough for that."

"What?"

Virgil casually took another bite of the light blue thing, "We've got a bet going on how long it'll take for Roman to realize he's not a Christmasy guy and come back to demand we release you from this awful prison. I figure he'll be back in five minutes, Janus says twenty and Remus has him down for an hour from now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought/any ideas you may have!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> See ya next time!


End file.
